The invention relates to a method of treating the traction surfaces of traction roller transmissions.
Traction roller surfaces of traction roller transmissions, especially those with V groove traction surfaces, require a very high degree of dimensional accuracy. The V-grooved rollers as described in the inventor's copending U.S. application Ser. No. 699,835, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, must have perfectly accurate spacing of the side walls with accurate angles in order to meet the contact areas uniformly from groove to groove and also across the contact areas. With today's sophisticated tools it is possible to grind to almost any accuracy and small errors can still be corrected by honing and lapping processes, but these processes are very expensive when extremely high accuracy is required.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a surface finishing method which is inexpensive and does not require highly sophisticated tools and yet which provides the surface dimensional and smoothness accuracies as they are required for traction roller transmissions with V groove traction surfaces.